1992–93 Philadelphia Flyers season
The 1992–93 Philadelphia Flyers season was the Philadelphia Flyers 26th season in the National Hockey League (NHL). After the Flyers made a major trade that brought him to Philadelphia, Eric Lindros made his NHL debut. In June 1992, the Flyers began putting their plan for returning to their place amongst the NHL elite in action, as they won the arbitration battle for 1991 #1 overall pick Eric Lindros over the New York Rangers. It was determined that the Quebec Nordiques had made a deal with the Flyers before making a deal with the Rangers. In order to acquire Lindros' rights, the Flyers parted with six players, trading Steve Duchesne, Ron Hextall, Kerry Huffman, Mike Ricci, Chris Simon, the rights to Peter Forsberg, a 1993 first round draft pick, a 1994 first round draft pick, and $15 million to Quebec. The trio of Lindros, Mark Recchi, and Brent Fedyk would form the Crazy Eights line in Lindros' first two years in the league, the eights being the player's jersey numbers (88, 8, and 18 respectively). In 1992–93, Recchi set the franchise record for points in a season with 123 (53 goals, 70 assists) and Lindros scored 41 goals in 61 games. Rod Brind'Amour added 86 points (37 goals, 49 assists) of his own. Four Flyers would reach the 30-goal plateauhttp://www.hockey-reference.com/teams/PHI/1993.html and goaltender Tommy Soderstrom would finish with 5 shutouts: second in the NHL only to Ed Belfour of the Chicago Blackhawks.http://www.hockey-reference.com/leagues/NHL_1993_leaders.html The Flyers didn't name a replacement captain after Rick Tocchet was traded the previous season and instead chose to go with three alternate captains. After struggling early the Flyers made a run at the playoffs, winning their final eight regular-season games, but came four points short of the last spot. Head coach Bill Dineen was fired at season's end. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs The Flyers did not qualify for the post-season. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Flyers. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/Shootout Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records Awards Records Transactions The Flyers were involved in the following transactions before/during the 1992–93 season. Trades Additions and subtractions | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Philadelphia's picks at the 1992 NHL Entry Draft in Montreal, Quebec.hockeydb.com, 1992 NHL Entry Drafthockeydb.com, 1992 NHL Supplemental Draft Farm teams The Flyers were affiliated with the Hershey Bears of the AHL. Led by Tim Tookey's 108 point season, Hershey finished 5th in their division and missed the playoffs.FlyersHistory.net, AHL Season Overview: 1992–93 See also *1992–93 NHL season References *'General:' 1992–93 Flyers season on FlyersHistory.net *'Regular season game log:' Philadelphia Flyers regular season game log on FlyersHistory.net 1992 Category:1992 in hockey Category:1993 in hockey